Abominable
by super ario
Summary: -"What did you say?"- Silly, nonsensical one-shot ft. Numbuhs 1/2/4/5.


_A/N: I had this idea for a while, and I had to rewrite the whole damn thing at least once until I felt it was decent. Needless to say, it's late, I'm tired, and I just want my brain to stop hurting. So, here you have it. Random, silly one-shot about four of our favorite operatives (yes, sorry, Kuki is not in this one) 'bonding' in their own silly ways, before bed. Uh, hopefully I didn't make them too ooc or anything. But at this point, I don't even care. Oh, and I don't have a clever title for this one either. Oh well. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: This is a _fanfiction. _Need I say more?_

X X X

* * *

"What did you say?" The question was masked with a stifled laugh, that almost went unheard by the blond boy Abby was questioning.

He looked up at her, noting that the other males were looking at him just as amused as she was. And he wasn't sure why. Shrugging , he hesitantly repeated the thing he'd said the moment before, not quite understanding what had been so funny. "I said the abdominal snowman..."

A few snickers went around the room, as the three friends tried their best not to horribly embarass the shorter boy on his wrong pronounciation. Furrowing his brows in confusion - although it went unnoticed by the others as his shaggy bangs were in the way - he frowned. "What..." He glanced at the pudgy boy on the arm of the couch, who was clinging to the bald boy's shoulder, to keep himself from falling over with laughter. Wally didn't know what he had said wrong, but it was obviously giving his friends a case of the funnies. "_What_?" He asked once more - this time a little annoyed.

"It's the abominable snowman, foo!" The only female corrected. The other girl of the group was already in bed.

The confused look on the boy didn't seem to lessen one bit. "That's what ah said..."

Recovering from their laughter, the boys only smiled and shook their heads at him. Wally looked back at the girl, silently questioning them all as to what was obviously hilarious to them. After a moment of silence, he decided to ask again. "What's so funny?" Smiling admiringly at the boy's need for an answer, the dark-skinned girl only joined the others in the shaking of heads.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me." He replied, stubbornly. It was always amusing how his accent stuck out even more, when he was upset over something. He caught Hoagie giving Abby a funny look, and Wally only sighed with exhaustion. He couldn't see anything wrong with what he'd said, for the _abdominal_ snowman seemed to flow nicely in his head. Not to mention it was what he'd been saying his entire life.

"You said the abdominal snowman..." Their leader answered for them, "It's the _abominable_ snowman."

"That's what ah been cruddy sayin'." The blond mumbled under his breath, turning his attention back to the colorful comic book placed oh so loosely in his hands. Eyes looking over the action-filled page, he exhaled deeply, mentally telling himself that there was nothing to get worked up about. Of course, it was quite the norm for the boy to get defensive about things, and it didn't help that it was late, and he was tired.

"Abominable." Numbuh Two replied, "It isn't that hard to say."

"Abdominal." The Australian repeated, receiving another bout of snickers. Tossing the half-read comic to the side in frustration, the boy re-adjusted himself so that he was leaning against the couch a little more comfortably than before. They had had an extremely long day, and it was a surprise that only one of their team members had fallen asleep. Except now, it appeared that any of the remaining four would drop anytime soon.

"Abominable." The girl said, moving her eyes away from her vibrant magazine. Restraining a yawn, she closed it and laid it on the arm of the couch, opposite to the one where sat Numbuh Two. It appeared that everyone, but their Australian friend, could articulate the word correctly. Which was undeniably irritating to him. Abby resisted the urge to laugh at the determination visible in his green eyes, as he turned to look at his friends.

"Abdo..nominable.."He recited, unsurely. The expression on his face was one of a small, confused child. Maybe one lost in the woods.

"Abby dunno why you keep puttin' a D in there." She said to him, with an umistakably amused grin. The response from him was a quick glare (although it was more one of fun), and another try, as he leaned his head back against the couch.

"Ab...ab-abominal?"

"A-bom-in-able." The goggled boy said slowly enough for his friend to follow; sliding off of the couch's arm and onto the comfortable seat beside their team leader. "-_able_."

"Ab...dominable."

"There ain't no D, Abby's tellin' you." The girl sneered, still finding his mistake humorous.

"What's a matter, Numbuh Four?" The portly boy grinned, "Abominable snowman got your tongue?" He received the typical groan for his dry humor, plus a harmless evil eye from the target of the joke. Abby rolled her eyes, and would have smacked some sense into her friend, if he were sitting right beside her. Nigel merely watched on, enjoying his team's bonding time a lot more than he would like to say.

Knowing that they would probably be there all night, if they continued, the sector's leader decided to take authority, and offer that they all went to bed. There was no questioning they were all completely bushed. However, there was no time to begin, for he was suddenly interrupted by the struggling boy on the floor.

"Abonominable!" He said, louder than really need be. " Abonominable?"

"Now it sounds like you're jus' speakin' gibberish." The group tittered at their friend's expense, resulting in the boy's eyes narrowing dangerously. With a groan, he shut his eyes and ran a hand down his face, tiredly. They should have left off to bed, (which their team leader was about to mention,again), but the desire to speak correctly was growing inside the small boy. And he wasn't going to allow anyone to go, until he got it right.

"Abobomo...wait, abobom.." Dammit.

"AB-OM-IN-ABLE." The three recited in unison.

Silence. The young boy had one of those looks. You know, the type of look you get when someone is thinking about something too hard.

"Ab-" One of the kids began. Wally took this chance to repeat after them.

"Ab?"

"Om-"

"Om-"

"In-"

"In-"

"-able."

"-able."

"Abominable."

"Abominable."

It took a moment or two for anyone's brain to compute his success. "Hey, you got it!" The boy in the goggles said, proudly.

"_Finally_-" Numbuh One began, with relief. But Five quickly smacked his arm, and congratulated her friend.

"Good job, Numbuh Four."

With a genuine grin, Wally let out a quick holler of joy, and looked back at his friends. However, the achievement was sadly short lived. " Ah guess ah did..." Heh. "Abdominal!"

His congratulations was instantly replaced with three worn out expressions. Oh, no. The boy's eyes widened slightly, at the realization of his mistake. Hoping that he could still say the tricky world correctly, he said it again, with much confidence. "Abdominal Snowman." _Dammit._

"Here we go, again..." The goggled boy groaned, pushing himself up from the couch and trudging off towards his room with nothing more said.

"Nice try, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One lamented, consolingly. He did not plan on sticking for another round. Waving his hand back briefly, he signaled a goodnight towards his two remaining teammates, and left for bed.

Sighing, the young Aussie looked back at the African American girl with something that looked like an annoyed frown. She did not allow him to continue such a look, however, when she reached over and ruffled his hair, adoringly. "Don't beat yourself up over it." The boy pushed her hand away, and tried his best to hide the amused grin that wanted so badly to take over. "There's always tomorrow..."

Wally rolled his eyes, not easily believing he could, or would even _want_ to, get the word right the next day. 'C'mon, let's go to bed.' the girl motioned with her head, but said nothing. He had no trouble understanding what she'd meant, though, and they both stood themselves up at virtually the same time. "Ah dun even care about that cruddy _adorable snowman_, anyways..."

* * *

X X X

_A/N: So, yeah. The end. Inspiration was from me struggling to say the word correctly. I never knew what the proper word was before this, (so, hopefully I got it right this time, and don't look like a fool), and I figured it was kind of a Wally-ish thing to do. Review it and tell me what you thought, okay? That would make me reeaally happy. (:_


End file.
